The Mountain House
by Jane-Runs-Fast
Summary: City girls Tauriel and Sigrid have their first vacation away from the expectations of home, only to find that the Lonely Mountain is no place for idle vacations. After being rescued by Kili and tasting unrestrained passion for the first time, can Tauriel turn her back on her father and home remain by his side? Modern AU, Tauriel/Kili, Sigrid/Fili


**CHAPTER ONE**

The cold autumn breeze wrapped around Taurial Silvan, she shivered, breathing deep. Eyeing the mountain home tucked snuggly into the mountain made her giddy. Eagerness bubbled in her chest at the thought of living a different life- at least for a time. She grabbed her purse, jerking it through the car window.

"Fuck!" Her scream echoed through the trees as the contents of her bag clattered on the ground.

"You alright, Taur." Her companion and childhood friend, Sigrid Bowman, asked.

"I'm fine. I forgot the strap snapped at the last gas station." She needed a new purse when they explored Dale, the small village they had driven through. "God, my phone!"

She dove for the phone, sighing with relief to find it wasn't cracked.

"Look's fine to me." Tauriel dusted the phone before tucking it into her bag. The scattered cosmetics and half-eaten car snacks she rounded up and shoved in after. Standing, she cradled the bag care.

"Man, this place is small but so freaking cute!" Sigrid preened up at the building. "I knew our family came from some ho-dunk town called Dale, but I never thought it would be so beautiful. The way dad talks about you would never know how scenic it is here."

The mountain house was generations old. A near-forgotten property owned by the Bowman family from before they had come into wealth and migrated to Mirkwood city.

"I hope your dad didn't go all out on those renovations." Tauriel bit her lip. The chances of that were slim. Both parents valued appearances and their daughters too much not to see to their every need. "I remember Father and Bard mentioning something about doing just enough work to...accomodate our way of life…"

The renovations had taken a little over a year. Tauriel suspected the delay was a bonus for Bard and Tauriels father, Thranduil, alike.

Both fathers had insisted the girls skip the trip, or make the excursion a 'father-daughter' vacation. Like that was going to happen. She rolled her eyes and snickered at the thought of her pristine father in the woods.

The vacation wasn't about enjoying a new place. Their trip was to get away. From parents, from home, from expectations. Tauriel and Sigrid had fought tooth and nail to earn their first adventure. To finally venture outside their parents reach.

 _The Lonely Mountain._

The name was offputting, but the mountain itself was gorgeous, covered in trees, caves, hot springs. Tauriel lifted her head, taking in the thick canopy of trees, she could hardly see the sky above through the jewel-covered leaves.

"How could anyone feel lonely in a beautiful place like this?" leaves rustled in the wind, her glossy hair fanning out behind her like a waterfall of copper. This is perfect.

"Tauriel, put your hair up, it's getting in my mouth!" Her petite friend fussed from behind. "Bleh! Why does your hair taste like beef jerky?"

"Way to ruin the moment, Siggy." She laughed, patting the road trip jerky bag stored in her purse and making no move to tie up her waist-length mane. "And I have no idea why my hair tastes like that."

"Because, jerky stink lingers, and your hair gets on everything." The golden-haired beauty swatted at Tauriel, a playful smile splitting her face.

"Dib's on the shower!"

"I won't fight you on that; you got that road trip funk all over you." The smaller girl hooked arms with Tauriel, tugging her forward with a bounce in her step. "I thought we would never make it here...It felt like our dads were sabotaging our trip at every turn."

Tauriel nodded, it had felt like that.

 _We are here, that's all that matters._ Tauriel's arrival was all the more sweet for her struggles.

Being on the road had been fun. Every mile away from her father's expectations lifted a weight off Tauriels shoulders.

Tauriels flats snapped against the freshly stained wood porch. The crisp smell of paint was faint, she hoped it wouldn't linger during their stay.

"We need this, Siggy."

"Hmm? Need what now?"

"To be away from everyone and everything. A second to breathe before meeting everyone's expectations."

"Yeah." Sigrid squeezed the arm she held hostage, "That and I'm looking to hook a hot mountain man to have my way with while I'm here."

"Ha, I'm not surprised at all." Hooking up didn't sound too bad at all. Relationships never lasted long under the scrutinizing eyes of their parents. Tauriel would love to experience her own romance, filled with unrestrained novelesque passion. "Too bad I didn't notice any men in Dale on the way up here."

Sigrid shot Tauriel a mischievous grin. "You know there is an entire town on the other side of this mountain." She pointed in a random direction, "Dad told me its nothing but big burly mountain men, and not to go near them... _but_."

The sound of jingling keys danced with pelts of laughter as Sigrid set to unlocking - _all four_ \- locks. Catching Sigrid's eyes, they laughed, shaking their heads at the excessiveness.

After struggling, and more than a few curses, Sigrid passed the keys over to Tauriel.

She set her damaged bag down, dreading having to call for help before even stepping into the house. _Would any locksmiths in Dale even be open after six? Are there even 'locksmiths' around still?_ Tauriel grimaced, redoubling her efforts.

With a little muscle and a smirk thrown in Sigrid's direction, the first lock turned. _One down._

They could have set their eyes on somewhere exotic to vacation, Paris, Italy...Vegas. Tauriel and Sigrid decided on somewhere closer to home, away from trouble. Their fathers were overbearing in the extream, but only out of love. To placate their fathers, Taurial and Sigrid chose somewhere of sentimental value.

A 'pilgrimage to Sigrid's homeland' they called it.

The wild had always called to Tauriel anyways, so the compromise was quickly made.

Sigrid hadn't even known her family owned the mountain property. Not until she suggested a local vacation to her father.

Bard had been quick to offer up the information. "If you're going anywhere, I would rest easier knowing it would be on family-owned land.'

 _Click._

The last lock turned, and they were in. Tauriels eyes widened in shock. No wonder renovations had taken over a year.

"Looks brand new in here, dad must have gutted this place completely!" Sigrid gasped, hands balling on her hips. Tauriel had expected a modest stay with only the basic accommodations. "Talk about being extra…"

Everything from the hardwood floors to the digital appliances was brand new. Some still sported price stickers.

The scent of expensive candles permeated the room, barely masking the smell of paint and new furniture.

"Er, well…" Tauriel struggled for words, she had been looking forward to adjusting to a different type of lifestyle. "At least we won't be roughing it." She patted her blond friend on the shoulder until Sigrid's pinched expression smoothed.

"I guess." She mumbled, sagging in her disappointment.

"They couldn't have messed with EVERYTHING!" Tauriel laughed, she would salvage the mood if it killed her. _I'll_ _be damned_ _if I let anything spoil our long-awaited vacay._ "We have the amazing scenery, an indoor pool. I read there are even hot springs within walking distance of here!"

"Really?" Sigrid's eyes lit up instantly.

"And the town has a pretty big bookshop, some bars, and even a coffee shop!"

"A bar?" Sigrid grinned, mischief lifting her features.

"Yeah," She laughed, "Let me grab my purse and bag, and we can get cleaned up for a night on the town."

Sigrid squealed in excitement as Tauriel turned back to grab her purse…

"The _fuck_?"

The bag was gone.

"You alright, Taur?" Sigrid yelled from deep within the house.

"Yeah, just looking for my bag!"

"M'kay, there's a bath _and_ a shower, so I'm gonna be a bit! I'll leave the shower for you!"

"Got it!"

Tauriel rushed onto the porch scanning the grass until a glimmer in the grass caught her eye.

"My lipgloss!" She hastened to pick it up, her vibrant hair swinging behind her as she moved.

Clutching her gloss, she circled the building. _Did the bag sprout legs and walk away?_ Her eyes darted, scanning the surrounding woods.

"You scruffy mutt, come here this instant!" A wild looking dog lifted its head, catching her eyes. The beast tossed Tauriel a mocking glance before trotting into the forest.

 _With her purse dangling between its teeth._

"God damn that beef jerky!" She muttered, her footsteps crunched as she sprinted after the purse snatcher.

Her slip-on shoes tripped her as she kept pace with the beast. Screw the bag, the dog could have it! But her phone... All the photos and memories recorded on the road with Sigrid... _Gone._

Her eyes burned. She and Sigrid had planned this trip for years. They had fought and struggled with their fathers for a small taste of freedom. Those memories were her everything.

She would hunt the dog down if she had to, but Tauriel would get her phone back no matter what!

The dog kept an even pace, never slowing, always within sight but just out of reach. Tauriel stumbled in the dog's wake, climbing over fallen trees and jagged rocks.

She was utterly lost- well past the point of no return.

"Tsss." She hissed, having lost her ballet flats long ago. Her feet throbbed from rambling through jagged rocks and briers. Blood trailed behind her, glowing in a vibrant shade as it reflected the ominous scarlet sky.

The trees smothered her, their thick, jagged branches curled around as if caging her in.

Panic welled in her chest like a lead ball, she wanted to shout for help, but terror closed off her voice. I can't give up now, my survival depends on that phone!

The dog had slowed, its nose swept the ground, utterly unconcerned about the human woman on its tail. Tauriel swooned with relief.

She had been trailing the beast for hours, and finally, she would be able to get back to her vacation.

She smiled, Sigrid was going to have a hoot over this, and Tauriel could use a stiff drink about now.

"Alright, you little mutt." Tauriel cooed at the animal, crouching down to its level she patted her thighs. "You can keep the beef jerky, but I am going to be taking my phone."

The dog deadpanned. Tauriel strained and strode forward, her muscles screaming in protest.

The dog would drop the bag and flee in the face of her confidence- she hoped.

 _It's more afraid of you than you are of it, Tauriel._ She assured herself.

Yellow eyes narrowed on her as the dog took an aggressive posture, its hair bristling. Tauriel choked, her step stuttering.

Bile rose in her throat. The dog didn't have a collar.

Alarms blared in her head as she realized she couldn't pinpoint the animals breed. Now that she was close, the dog was looking less and less like a dog and more like a-

"Oh, fuck!" She screamed, scrambling back. "Keep the phone and the jerky! Fuck, it's yours!"

* * *

 **NOTE**

Thanks for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
